Conquistar e Reconquistar
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey, apaixonado por Seto, não perde uma oportunidade para o tentar conquistar, mas Seto não corresponde. Quando Joey acaba por desistir de conquistar Seto, Seto fica indignado e acaba por ter de reconquistar Joey. Oneshot.


**Título: **Conquistar e Reconquistar

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey, apaixonado por Seto, não perde uma oportunidade para o tentar conquistar, mas Seto não corresponde. Quando Joey acaba por desistir de conquistar Seto, Seto fica indignado e acaba por ter de reconquistar Joey. Oneshot.

**Conquistar e Reconquistar**

Seto Kaiba caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores da Escola Secundária Dominó. Tinha de se apressar. Não queria encontrar-se com Joey nos corredores. Mais um pouco e estaria na sala de aula, livre de ter de ver ou ouvir Joey. Seto contornou uma esquina e parou subitamente. Joey vinha a caminhar naquela direcção e ao avistar Seto, sorriu.

"Kaiba!" gritou Joey.

Seto tentou virar-se e voltar para o corredor de onde tinha saído, mas em apenas dois segundos, Joey estava a seu lado, sorrindo abertamente.

"Kaiba, ainda bem que te vejo. Quando vais para as aulas, acabo por não te ver todo o dia. Hoje tive sorte. Já tinha saudades tuas." disse Joey.

"Pois, eu não tinha saudades nenhumas." respondeu Seto, friamente.

"Ora, pára com isso. Eu sei muito bem que ficas super feliz de me ver, querido."

"Não me chames querido!" gritou Seto, zangado.

Duas alunas que iam a passar olharam para ele e começaram a rir, o que deixou Seto ainda mais zangado. Desde que Joey se tinha apaixonado por Seto, tinha mudado bastante. Além de se atirar descaradamente a Seto, nunca esmorecia na ideia de o conseguir conquistar.

Por seu lado, Seto ficava bastante incomodado com as investidas de Joey, pois Joey não era nada discreto e Seto tinha medo do impacto que as investidas de Joey teriam na sua imagem. Contudo, secretamente e bem lá no fundo, admirava a persistência de Joey.

"Kaiba, já estás mal-humorado logo de manhã? Isso não te faz bem." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Acho que um beijo te ia animar."

"Beijo? Estás louco?"

Em vez de responder, Joey aproximou-se rapidamente e saltou para o pescoço de Seto, beijando-o na boca. Seto arregalou os olhos e depois de três segundos, conseguiu afastar Joey de si.

"Wheeler!" gritou Seto, furioso. "Como é que te atreves?"

"Pára com isso, Kaiba. Tu gostaste do beijo. Porque é que não admites que gostas de mim e começamos a namorar?"

"Estás louco. Eu não sinto nada por ti."

"Até o Yugi já percebeu que sim. E eu sei que sim. Admite."

"Não admito nada! E não te atrevas a voltar a beijar-me."

Seto saiu disparado pelo corredor, enquanto Joey o via afastar-se. De seguida, Joey sorriu.

"Não importa. Ele há-de admitir o que sente por mim. E, finalmente, consegui beijá-lo."

Continuando sorridente, Joey foi para a sua sala de aula e encontrou lá Yugi, Téa e Tristan. Apressou-se a contar-lhes o que tinha acontecido.

"Tu beijaste o Kaiba?" perguntou Tristan, surpreendido. "Definitivamente, o mundo está perdido."

"Eu acho muito romântico." disse Téa, de modo sonhador.

"Tirando a parte em que o Kaiba não queria beijar o Joey e foi o Joey que forçou o beijo." disse Yugi.

"Mas ele gosta de mim. Eu sei que sim."

"Nisso, tens razão." disse Yugi. "Só de olhar para o Kaiba, quando tu estás por perto, dá para perceber."

"Mas ele é demasiado orgulhoso para admitir o que sente." disse Téa. "Deve ter medo da posição em que vai ficar se assumir o namoro com outro rapaz. Afinal, o Kaiba é o presidente de uma poderosa companhia. Tem muitas preocupações."

"O amor é que devia contar e não o que as outras pessoas dizem." disse Joey. "Mas não se preocupem, porque eu hei-de conquistá-lo e torná-lo meu namorado. Vão ver."

Nos dias seguintes, Joey resolveu duplicar as investidas que fazia a Seto. Apesar de Seto lhe ter dito para Joey nunca mais se atreve a beijá-lo, Joey bem tinha tentado. Depois, Joey tinha tido a ideia de oferecer algo a Seto e, como tinha pouco dinheiro, tinha-lhe dado apenas uma caixa de chocolates barata.

"Wheeler, o que é isto?" perguntou Seto, vendo Joey estender-lhe a caixa de chocolates.

"É para ti, Kaiba."

"Para mim? Chocolates? Odeio chocolates."

"Não gostas de chocolates? Eu... não sabia." disse Joey, tristemente.

Seto olhou para ele mais uma vez e virou costas, afastando-se.

"Bolas, eu devia saber que o Kaiba não gosta de coisas doces. Está-se mesmo a ver." pensou Joey, aborrecido. "Mas eu ainda não desisti!"

No dia seguinte, Joey deixou uma carta na secretária de Seto. Quando, mais tarde, se cruzaram nos corredores, Joey sorriu.

"Kaiba, gostaste da carta que eu te enviei?"

"Aquela carta era tua? Nem sequer a li. Foi direitinha para o lixo." disse Seto, friamente.

Seto continuou o seu caminho, enquanto Joey ficava ainda mais triste e aborrecido. Nessa tarde ele, Yugi, Tristan e Téa reuniram-se na casa de Yugi para estudar e, inevitavelmente, Joey acabou por falar nos seus fracassos para conquistar Seto.

"Se calhar ele não gosta de mim... está cada vez mais frio comigo." disse Joey.

"Pois eu continuo a dizer que ele gosta de ti." disse Yugi.

"Sabes, parece-me que, se o queres conquistar, estás a fazê-lo da forma errada." disse Tristan e Téa concordou com ele.

"Então, o que é que eu posso fazer para o conquistar?" perguntou Joey.

"Vejamos, até agora tens sido sempre tu que tens corrido atrás do Kaiba. Dizes-lhe que gostas dele e até já o beijaste. Enfim, só tu é que pareces interessado."

"Eu já tinha percebido isso, Tristan."

"Então, faz exactamente o contrário."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Ignora o Kaiba. Não lhe ligues nenhuma." sugeriu Tristan.

"Mas isso vai afastá-lo ainda mais de mim."

"Eu concordo com o Tristan." disse Téa. "Ouve Joey, o Kaiba não te liga porque pensa que te tem na mão, que a qualquer hora pode virar-se para ti e dizer que quer namorar contigo e tu estarás sempre lá, à espera. Mostra-lhe que não é assim."

"Se o Kaiba se está a fazer de difícil, tu podes fazer o mesmo." disse Yugi, pensativo. "E como ele gosta de ti, vai acabar por sentir a tua falta e pode ser que tente ele alguma coisa."

"Acham que sim?" perguntou Joey, cheio de dúvidas.

"Sim, Joey. Tenta ignorar o Kaiba. Não lhe fales, não o tentes conquistar, nem faças nada do que costumas fazer. Ignora-o, mas tenta perceber se há alguma reacção da parte do Kaiba, quando tu o ignoras."

"Está bem. Têm razão. Não posso passar o tempo todo atrás do meu Kaiba. Já fiz o suficiente. Agora é a vez dele vir até mim, dizer o que sente e... enfim, logo se vê." disse Joey, mais confiante.

No dia seguinte, Joey e Seto encontraram-se apenas uma vez no corredor. Joey passou perto de Seto como se ele não existisse e continuou o seu caminho. Seto virou-se e ficou a vê-lo afastar-se.

_"O Wheeler não se atirou a mim hoje?" pensou Seto, confuso. "Estranho... deve estar doente, com certeza."_

Contudo, passaram-se quatro dias e Joey continuava a ignorar Seto. Nessa noite, enquanto Seto e Mokuba estavam a jantar na sua mansão, Seto estava bastante pensativo.

"Seto, passa-se alguma coisa? Estás estranho." disse Mokuba, preocupado.

"Não... não é nada."

"Ora, alguma coisa se passa. Diz-me o que é."

"É estranho... enfim, o Wheeler anda estranho."

"Ah, bem, anda a atirar-se a ti. Mas já devias estar habituado. Ele já se declarou a ti há quê, quase dois meses?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Mais ou menos isso. Mas ele tentava investir sobre mim todos os dias e... enfim, roubar-me beijos ou algo assim. E agora, parou."

"Parou?"

"Sim, parou. Deixou de fazer isso. É como se agora eu não existisse."

"Ah... estou a ver." disse Mokuba, pensativo.

"O que será que se passa?"

"É óbvio, Seto. Tu não querias nada com ele, por isso ele decidiu esquecer-te de vez."

Seto abriu a boca de espanto.

"Desistir de mim? Não, não pode ser. Ele é super persistente."

"Era. Tu nunca lhe deste oportunidade, por isso é normal que ele tenha seguido em frente."

"Ora, como é que ele se atreve a desistir de mim? Eu não admito isso!" gritou Seto, dando um murro na mesa.

Mokuba sorriu.

"Pensava que tu não querias nada com o Joey."

"Ora, eu sou Seto Kaiba, uma pessoa conhecida por ser fria. Não podia ceder facilmente. Mas nunca pensei que o Wheeler desistisse de mim!"

"A culpa foi tua. Se não fosses tão orgulhoso, já estavas a namorar com o Joey."

"Não vale a pena recriminares-me agora... tenho de fazer alguma coisa."

"Bem, se o Joey andava atrás de ti e tu te fazias difícil e agora ele desistiu de ti, é altura de seres tu a tentar conquistá-lo."

"Eu não tenho jeito nenhum para isso."

"Vais ter de aprender a ter, Seto. Oferece-lhe coisas, insinua-te a ele. E muito importante, sê simpático. Faz um esforço Seto."

"Vou tentar. O Wheeler que nem pense que se livra de mim assim tão facilmente!"

"Bem, dantes eras tu que parecias querer livrar-te dele." disse Mokuba. "Desejo-te boa sorte."

No dia seguinte, Joey foi surpreendido quando um rapaz veio ter com ele no intervalo, trazendo uma caixa de chocolates consigo.

"É para ti." disse o rapaz.

"Para mim? Mas... eu nem te conheço." disse Joey, confuso.

"Não são meus. Apenas me pediram... e pagaram já agora, para te entregar isto. Ah, tens aqui um cartão."

O rapaz entregou o cartão e os chocolates a Joey e afastou-se. Yugi, Téa e Tristan aproximaram-se mais de Joey, curiosos.

"Quem é que te enviou os chocolates?" perguntou Yugi.

"Quem me dera que me dessem chocolates também." disse Téa, suspirando.

"Vá, lê lá o cartão, Joey." disse Tristan, impaciente.

"Pessoal, tenham lá calma. Deixem-me ler em paz." disse Joey, lendo rapidamente o cartão e abrindo a boca de espanto. "Não acredito! Foi o Kaiba que me enviou os chocolates."

"O Kaiba?" perguntaram Yugi, Téa e Tristan ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim... o Kaiba enviou-me chocolates!" exclamou Joey, sorrindo.

"Estás a ver, já sentiu a falta de tu andares atrás dele." disse Tristan.

"Sim... afinal ele gosta mesmo de mim." disse Joey, sorrindo ainda mais.

"Bem, mas agora não vás já ter com ele." disse Téa. "Faz-te difícil."

"Fazer-me difícil? Mas agora o Kaiba já está a retribuir os meus sentimentos." disse Joey.

"Está bem, mas não podes ceder tão facilmente. Tens de lhe mostrar que tem de se esforçar mais para te reconquistar." disse Tristan.

"Eu concordo com o Tristan. Faz o Kaiba debater-se pelo teu amor." sugeriu Yugi.

"Hum... está bem. Vou esperar para ver o que o Kaiba vai fazer."

No dia seguinte, Seto foi entregar, pessoalmente, um presente a Joey.

"Isto é para ti." disse ele, estendendo-lhe um baralho de cartas. "Este baralho contém cartas bastante poderosas e raras."

"E porque é que mo estás a dar a mim?"

"Ora, sabes muito bem porquê."

"Não, não sei." respondeu Joey. "Mas gostava que me dissesses porquê."

Seto hesitou. Não era nada bom a falar de sentimentos.

"Wheeler, tu sabes porquê!"

"Já disse que não sei. Mas estou à espera que me digas porque é que me estás a dar este presente e porque me deste os chocolates ontem."

"Argh, queres saber? Dei-te estes presentes porque não suporto a ideia de teres desistido de mim. Como é que te atreves? Ninguém anda atrás de mim como tu fizeste e depois desiste!"

"Isso quer dizer que afinal queres alguma coisa comigo, Kaiba?"

Seto hesitou novamente.

"Eu... sim, Wheeler."

"Hum... mas sabes que eu passei muito tempo atrás de ti e tu nunca me deste hipóteses. Por isso, agora és tu que tens de me conquistar."

"Ora, é o que estou a fazer."

"Só presentes não chegam. Quero atenção, carinho, enfim, coisas que me façam feliz. E quero passar mais tempo contigo." disse Joey. "E então, se eu ficar satisfeito, talvez pense em ter alguma coisa contigo."

"Wheeler, estás a abusar. Andaste atrás de mim e agora queres que eu faça o mesmo durante imenso tempo?"

"Quero. E se queres alguma coisa comigo, vais fazer isso mesmo."

Seto não contra-argumentou. Afinal, queria conquistar novamente Joey, por isso, teria de ceder. E assim foi. Durante duas semanas, Seto fez tudo para conquistar Joey. Levou-o a passear, a jantar fora, ofereceu presentes, passou até algum tempo a tentar ajudá-lo a estudar. E claro, tentou beijar Joey, mas Joey não deixou.

No final das duas semanas, quando Seto e Joey foram dar uma volta ao parque, Seto suspirou.

"Joey, estou farto de esperar." disse ele.

Por esta altura, já Seto e Joey se tratavam pelos primeiros nomes.

"A paciência é uma virtude."

Seto ficou ainda mais aborrecido do que estava. Tinha Joey ali tão perto e não o podia beijar.

_"Mas o que é que eu estou a fazer?" pensou Seto. "Ora, eu sou mais forte que ele. E ele ama-me e eu a ele, por isso, está na altura. Quer ele queira, quer não."_

No momento seguinte, Seto aproximou-se rapidamente e entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Joey, beijando-o de seguida. Joey tentou afastar-se, mas como Seto o tinha prendido com os braços, não conseguiu. Acabou por desistir e entregou-se ao beijo.

Quando se separaram para respirar, Seto sorriu, o que era raro nele.

"Seto! Não era para me beijares."

"Ora, já chega. Acabou a brincadeira, Joey. Eu tenho todo o direito de beijar a pessoa que amo. E agora é assim, vais começar a namorar comigo e deixar-te destes jogos. Estou farto de passar o tempo só a tentar conquistar-te e tu nem me deixares beijar-te."

"Ai sim? Vês como eu me sentia quando estava a tentar conquistar-te?"

"Eu... desculpa. Fui estúpido em não ter logo dito que também gostava de ti desde o início."

Joey sorriu.

"Agora estou satisfeito. Pediste desculpa e já viste como custa nos esforçarmos e não obtermos resultados." disse Joey. "Agora sim, aceito namorar contigo."

Seto voltou a beijar Joey.

"Finalmente. Agora posso beijar-te quando e onde quiser." disse Seto.

"Sim, mas e a tua reputação? Os jornais vão, literalmente, cair-nos em cima quando souberem do nosso namoro."

"Pouco me importa. Este tempo a tentar conquistar-te fez-me perceber que é mais importante namorar contigo do que o que os jornais dizem ou o que as pessoas pensam. Eu faço bem o meu trabalho na Kaiba Corporation e a empresa até pode sofrer um pouco de início, mas recupera mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Joey sorriu-lhe, satisfeito com a resposta.

"Já agora, onde é que tu aprendeste a beijar tão bem?"

"Bem, não sei. Considerando que tu foste a primeira pessoa que eu alguma vez beijei, deve ser talento natural."

Joey sorriu.

"És um convencido. Mas pronto, é assim que eu gosto de ti."

"E eu de ti, Joey. E eu de ti..."

E de seguida, beijaram-se novamente.


End file.
